


Jealousy

by HobiHearteu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Theo Raeken, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiHearteu/pseuds/HobiHearteu
Summary: Liam and Theo get into an arguement and some things accidentally get said.OrThat one fic where Liam makes Theo cry on accident.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for Theo ok dammit

     "I'm home, babe" Liam wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist and rested his chin on the taller boys shoulder. 

     "Don't touch me." Shocked, Liam pulled away with a look of confusion and hurt.

     "Babe, what's wrong?" 

     Theo turned around, crossing his arms and looking away. 

"Nothing. I'm fine."

     "Okay..." Liam wasn't in the mood for this today. If Theo didn't want to talk about his feelings then he wasn't going to pry it out of him. He turned away and walked towards his closet to look for a change of clothes. 

     "I just think it's funny-" Liam sighed to himself and mentally cursed himself. He knew nothing good ever came after his boyfriend saying that. "How you say you're going to 'study' yet you always seem to come home smelling like _her_."

     "Who?"

     "Don't play dumb with me, Dunbar. You know exactly who I'm talking about!"

     "We're just friends, Theo! You know that!"

     "No! I don't know, Liam! Because I'm never allowed to go with you to 'study'!"

     Liam felt the heat rising up to his face and his heart beat increase. He could feel his claws itching to come out. 

     "Are you accusing me of cheating?" He asked calmly.

     "Maybe I am."

     "You know I'd never cheat on you..."

     "Really? Because every time I see you and Hayden together you're always hugging"

     "God damn- Theo! We're friends! How do you expect us not to hug! Friends do that, Theo. They hug!"

     "How do I know it's platonic, huh?! Maybe you still have feelings for her!"

     "Fuck, Theo! You're just a pain in the ass! Maybe I should have stayed with Hayden instead!"

     Theo froze and felt his heart stop as his eyes began to sting and fill with tears. 

     "Theo, I didn-"

     "Please-" His voice cracked audibly, he took a deep breath and spoke again, "Please leave... I'd like to be alone."

     "Baby, I didn't mean it..."

     Liam reached out to touch Theo's arm but he quickly pulled away and began to leave.

      "Where are you going?" 

      "If you won't leave me alone, then I'll just go find some where to be by myself."

      "Fuck- Fine, I'll leave. Just... Please don't go anywhere."

      Theo flinched as the door slammed violently and sat down on the floor, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. 


End file.
